Malevolent Dreams of the Void
by SilentEchoes08
Summary: Dreams spawn from ambition, nightmares spawn from failed attempts.


On a calm, tranquil and sunny evening in Mobius Sonic was reclining back in a relaxed state of mind. Birds could be heard in the distance giving a comfortable and peaceful ambiance to the area. The waterfalls around Sonic were truly a remarkable sight to behold for any living being. Sonic was enjoying his day off, for it seemed no danger was to come his way for everything seemed so perfect.

Over head a loud helicopter sound could be heard. The whip of the blades would cause the trees to dance and rustle and the spokes of Sonic's hair to sway about frantically. As sonic gazed into the sky he saw the form of the Hurricane, Tail's new prototype plane. The platinum body matched the blue and yellow insignia that resembled a gold Chao skull. On the near by beach Mile's Miles Prower would land his plane gently against the sand. Seeing this Sonic rushed down with a raging rush of speed to greet and chill out with his comrade.

"What's up Miles!" Sonic said with a rather cocky smirk upon his face.

"Not too much Sonic just modifying the capabilities of my new Booster Petroleum Turbine Engine or B.P.T.E for short."

Miles gave a satisfied smirk at his accomplishment.

Sonic would now be in a daze of confusion at that statement as he'd respond.

"Not to be rude but English please?" Sonic stated in a highly confused manner.

Sonic placed a hand to his head scratching his left ear.

"Ha ha Sonic, let's just say this chopper has enough speed to break the sound barrier."

Miles gave Sonic a rather large grin as he closed his eyes.

"Oh really now, Sounds to me like a Challenge Miles. Care to test your gizmo out against me?" Sonic stated with a cocky tone.

"YOU REALLY MEAN IT SONIC!" Tails replied enthusiastically.

"You know it buddy!" Sonic would give Miles his trademark thumbs up and grin as he said this.

Both Sonic and Miles made their way to the bridge that lead into the City of New Mobius. Sonic would somewhat now take a stance resembling one who is about to run the 100 meter dash. Miles on the other hand would begin to set his chopper into car mode. The nuts and bolts would clink and clutter as the form of the chopper morphed in a generic way to something that looked like a car with 6 exhaust pipes. Miles' contraption would pull up to Sonic the two now even as Miles would take a deep breath.

"Ready Sonic?" Tails gave a slight grin towards Sonic now.

"Always ready!" Sonic replied as if he knew this race was in the bag.

" 3 . . . .2 . . . . .1 "

"GO!" Both yelled at the top of there lungs as they darted off onto the long straight away.

Sonic was falling behind early in the race due to the unparalleled acceleration of the Hurricane. As Miles took an unprecedented lead he would be way out in front by at least twenty feet or so. Sonic began to close the gap as they took for the first turn. Sonic took the inside as Miles had turned a bit wide. This caused the Hurricane's tail end to slam against the wall jarring some of the bolts loose. Along the turn the Hurricane would begin to lose some bolts upon the ground. As Sonic darted past the contraption he'd leave Miles in the dust. Sonic clearly did have the race in the bag.

As Sonic was out of Miles' view, the hurricane began to spin out of control. Only to have something bring it to a sudden stop it with just one hand. It was a yellowish figure with a devilish stare and appearance. As Miles began to adjust his vision he'd notice that a figure would have a similar body style to his own, all the way down to his two Miles.

The figure that stood before Miles' eyes was no clone, no mirage, and certainly no illusion. The figure in front of him would be stitched up as if it were some rag dollish being. The pigment of the doll would be a bit of a darker shade than tail's more of a golden brown than a yellow. It's Tails would be razor sharp with blood dripping from the devilish iron scythe tips The claws on its fingers would drag across the cement causing sparks to flare from the ground. The doll like figure would begin to give a psychotic grin showing cannibal like teeth that were chomping lightly on a bat wing. The doll like creature would raise its hand from the Hurricane then extending the index of it's finger toward Miles.

. "Thank you Mr.!?" Miles would scream with all his might with a tone of fear in his voice. Due to this abomination that stood before him did resemble his own features.

"Your Demise. . ." It'd say with somewhat of demonic tone that left no signs of hope in the Tail's soul as the doll's scythe like tails would approach Miles' eyes.

The claws of the Tails doll would sink in to the Hurricane holding it firmly in place before Miles could escape.

"SONIC HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Tails cry would echo throughout the area only to have the cry fall on deaf ears.

Meanwhile In New Mobius:

As Sonic zigzagged throughout the city looking for the one thing his heart desired, chili dogs. The sent that he caught the heart of Sonic ever since he was a boy, and apparently hasn't let it go yet. Sonic stopped at a restaurant called "Willie's Chili."

Once in side he'd Sonic sat himself onto a stool tapping the table twice signaling he's ready to order.

"On the house special! 50 Chili dogs!" Sonic had the biggest grin he had ever showed upon his lips.

A slender man who they call Willie approached Sonic as he'd just drop the plate of Chili dogs in front of Sonic.

"Sonic, you owe me about 750 Credits, you realize this right?" A slight annoyed tone came from his voice.

"Dun' worry about that Willie, I'm a hero. We have to eat too." Responded with a casual tone.

Sonic began to stuff his face full of the chili dogs. Chili would be flying in every direction. Willie soon realized there was no point in pleading with Sonic so he let him be with the chili dogs. The people enjoying they're meals would turn to look at Sonic's bad eating habits. Most were quite stunned at the behavior of their common hero. When Sonic finished inhaling them he'd turn around to look at his audience.

"Sonic time for you to PAY WHAT YOU OWE!" Willie yelled!

"Thanks but NO THANK'S" Sonic said as he bolted out of the door.

(_Maybe I should go check on tails. At the rate of speed he was moving he should be here by now._) He thought to himself.


End file.
